bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons Blast
---- Bloons Blast is an exclusive Facebook game similar to the Bloons Games, prefably similar to Bloons 2. This game was first teased in a March 15, 2009 blog post by Ninja Kiwi on their site. The player starts the game by throwing a dart into a fast stream of bloons to earn coins, which can be used at the shop (unlocked at level 5.) Afterward, the player goes through Bloons 2 gameplay. At the end of levels, the player gets a "blast dart", the ability to throw a missile to pop a large amount of bloons. Time Limit Each time the player starts a level, he/she is given a time limit (1 minute at the start, but the player can increase the timer to 4 minutes by buying it from the shop or playing frequently,) and after the time is up, the player loses one "monkey", or life, more of which are gained at different levels. After all the player's monkeys are used, he/she cannot play another round until 20 minutes. Secrets and Specials *Daily Dart - Once each day, before the game menu starts, the player will get a dart at max power and 3 columns of rapidly moving bloons. Click the throw button and the dart will shoot at max power and hit three bloons. The player will then win a lot of coins or some Blast Creds and the prizes will be added to the game menu amounts. *Popping all the bloons in a level will give you an extra 20000 points and 1000 more for eac﻿h dart you have remaining *Speed Meter Bonus - This meter fills up if the player shoots faster. Slower shots means their speed meter will drop. The maximum bonus the player can get is x10. The minimum bonus you can get is x1 *Chain Meter Bonus - This Meter fills up for each succesive shot each dart makes. If a dart hits nothing, their chain bonus will instantly drop down to x1. The maximum bonus they can get is x10 *Sun God - Getting both the speed and chain bonus to x10 will unlock the Sun God for a limited amount of time. The Sun God can only be unlocked once per game round. The upgrade 'Sun God Doubler' will make the Sun God last twice as long. The Sun God will obliterate any bloons and blocks. *Blast Creds - Blast Creds allow the player to buy premium shop items. The player starts with 10 Blast Creds and can gain more by levelling up or winning them from the Daily Dart Bonus﻿. Shop Items *Blast Dart - turn your next three shots into blast dart missiles *Mega Boomerang - your next two shots will become a giant boomerang surrounded by two normal boomerangs *Monkey Ace - When activated, a group of monkey aces will come flying from both sides of the screen and every ten seconds after that for one minute *Extra Time - Gives you an extra 15 seconds when bought. You can only buy up to one minute of free time *Sun God Doubler - Make the Sun God last twice as long when unlocked *Awesomizer - turns any in-game power-ups into Blast Darts for one whole round(so Max Time or Extra time is recommended to maximize efficiency). Premium Shop Items *Daily Dart - Gives you another shot at the Daily Dart Bonus Cost: 5 Blast Creds *Super Monkey - Essentially the same as the level skip from Bloons 2, but can be used an unlimited amount of times in a single game round. Cost: 15 Blast Creds *Max Timer - Fills the timer to a full 4:00 minutes for a single game round, allowing a very long time before the game round ends. Cost: 25 Blast Creds *Quadruple Coins - Quadruples your final coin total of each game round for 20 game rounds. Cost: 10 Blast Creds *Double EXP - Doubles your final total EXP of each game round for 20 game rounds. Cost: 20 Blast Creds *Quadruple Coins and Double EXP - Quadruples your final coin total and Doubles your final EXP total for 100 game rounds. Cost: 110 Blast Creds Category:Misc Bloons Games Category:Games